La historia que nos unio
by EVELYN TKM
Summary: al empacar sus cosas para mudarse nuestra joven pareja de castaños encuentra un viejo album de fotos y comienzan a rememorar los momentos capturados en las fotos, lo que los lleva a recordar el surgimiento de su relacion. mi primer fic-oneshot


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic.

Espero que les guste.

Surgio para la participación de un reto de oneshot

Y bueno aquí esta

Ahora a leer ^ ^

LA HISTORIA QUE NOS UNIO

En la ciudad de Tomoeda, mas específicamente en un departamento se puede observar a una pareja de jóvenes castaños, que además eran recién casados los cuales estaban terminando de empacar sus cosas para por fin poder mudarse su primer casa. La razón, dentro de unos meses necesitarían una habitación extra la pequeña que viene en camino.

La joven castaña de ojos verdes, se encontraba guardando los últimos libros del enorme librero que poseía su esposo, al hacerlo la joven no puedo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que aun después de haber convivido tanto con el joven de mirada ambarina sean por fin marido y mujer ante la ley y dios.

Siguió con su tarea hasta que detrás de otros libros encontró un álbum de fotos, lo abrió y comenzó a revisarlo sonriendo al ver que se trataba del álbum que armo su amiga Tomy en el campameno de la secundaria que realizo su curso para celebrar hallowen.

Tan concentrada se encontraba viendo las fotos que no sintió cuando alguien la abrazo desde atrás y le dio un beso en el cuello, suspiro feliz después de su momento de tensión y se recostó en pecho de su amado Shaoran reafirmando el agarre que el ejercia con sus manos.

-¿en que piensas Saku? -Le pregunto dulcemente su esposo

-Mira - le dijo risueña mientras se daba vuelta en los brazos de su esposo y le ensañaba el pequeño álbum

El castaño sonrio al reconocer ese álbum

–wow donde estaba hace mucho que no lo veo

Yo tampoco-contesto Sakura- lo observamos juntos

Claro- contesto sonriente- y sin dar tiempo a reclamos la tomo entre su brazos y la llevo al sillón mientras ella se reia, luego se recostó con ella.

Mientras pasaban las fotos no pudieron evitar recordar a todos sus amigos y lo bien que la pasaron en ese campamento

-mira aquí estamos todos en el cole antes de subir al micro-comento la castaña

-si, hace mucho que no nos vemos con todos los muchachos

-si es verdad-dijo sakura después de un suspiro

-¿pasa algo amor?

-no solo es q me pongo a recordar esos tiempos en los que todos nos veíamos continuamente sin importarnos nada mas

**Flash back**

En la secundaria tomoeda puede divisarse un micro y un grupo de jóvenes charlando y comentando emocionados sobre lo que será este viaje para celebrar hallowen.

Y chicos como lo habéis pasado esta semana sin clases para organizar lo del campamento-pregunto alegremente rika

Eh confeccionado trajes para que se los pruebe Sakura-chan

Todos observaban como Tomoyo observaba hacia ningún lado, seguramente perdida en sus pensamientos, con un brillo en los ojos.

Yo me la eh pasado preparando los bentos para mi y yamazaki -comento suspirando chiharu-ah y puede recrear una receta de postre de calabazas, hice suficiente para todos

-sabian q las calabazas en la antigüedad se utilizaban para

Pero no termino de hablar puesto que chiharu ya le había propinado un buen golpe

**Fin del flash back**

-jaja ese yamazaki siempre diciendo mentiras

-jaja si pero si mal no recuerdo siempre creías que eran ciertas las cosas que el decía-comento sacándole la lengua al su esposo

-hey tu también le creías- respondio el castaño ofendido

-ehh –sabiendo que perdió decido cambiar de tema- mira en esta foto de la noche del fogón

-mala perdedora jaja-susurro

-dijiste algo?

-no nada

-Ahhh eso pensé

**Flash back**

Todos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata

Se encontraban sentados en parejas, Chiharu y Yamazaqui por un lado, Rika y Naoko , Tomoyo y Sakura y por ultimo Shaoran y Eriol.

Bueno chicos- hablo Chiharu-saben que este campamento fue realizado para salir de la actividad rutinaria que hacemos en hallowen todos los años, no?

Siiiiiii-contestaron todos

.ok, solo quería corroborarlo, jeje, bueno ideas para esta noche-pregunto

Cantemos mientras comemos malbadiscos-propuso tomoyo

Siiiii siiiii-apoyaron Rika y Sakura

Nah algo mejor-comento Shaoran

-que tal si realizamos un recorrido por el bosque-propuso Eriol con un brillo malicioso

Suena aburrido-comento Li

Bueno propon algo mejor-lo reto el ojiazul

Ya lo tengo- comento con voz tétrica Naoko quien hasta ese momento había estado callada

Kyyyyaaaaa! Gritaron Sakura y Chiharu

Estas bien Saku? Pregunto Tomoyo al ver como su amiga se había aferrado a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello

-eh etttooo es solo que me asuste por la voz q hizo Naoko- comento avergonzada

-pequeña Sakura no debes temer – comento Eriol-quien se había acercado hacia ella y le había tomado las manos- pero si algo te asusta tranquila que yo estare ahí para cuidarte

-Gra grac gracias Erio- logro decir Sakura a pesar de su sonrojo

Awwww q lindo-comento Chiharu-ojala fueras asi- comento golpeando a Yamazaki

Ehh yo que-comento luego del golpe recibido y sobándose la parte afectada

-neh lo que pasa es que kinomoto es una miedosita jaja

**Fin del flash back**

-auch se queja el ambarino-¿ y eso por que? Pregunto sorprendido por el golpe que le dio su esposa

-ahhh y encima preguntas-comento haciendo un puchero- eres un…. eres …un CINICO

-EHHHH

Como pudiste decir que era una miedosa

-ahhh pero acaso no eras, no corrección eres una miedosita

-huy pero no hace falta repetirlo

-jaja no te enojes amor, bien sabes q no era mi intencion solo queria hacerte enojar, te vez hermosa cuando te enojas

-huyyyy no ya no te soporto. Grito ,se levanto y salio hacia el balcón

-jaja no te enojes logro decir después de tanta risa pero fue tarde or que ya no la veía

Salio hacia el balcón la vio ahí apoyada en el barandal con esa bata que marca el contorno de su cuerpo y deja observar en detalle su ya no tan pequeño vientre, solo puede pensar en lo hermosa que es, y el como la luz de la luna la hace parecer un angel.

Se acerca y la abraza,

-sabes q no fue mi intención hacerte enfadar

¿me perdonas?

-nooo

-por favor – lo susurra en su oido

-noo-lo dice entre risas

-si ¿que puedo hacer para q me perdones?

-me das un besito

Solo uno uno?- pregunta sorprendido

-jaja si solo uno

-ummm ok

Se besan tiernamente mientras se funden en un abrazo

-aunque debes reconocer que fue por esa razón que terminamos juntos

Sakura suspira- tienes razón

-siempre la tengo, auch,

-te lo merecias-comenta risuea depsues de golpear a su querido shaoran

-sakura comienza a recordar como fue que el se le declaro, aunque no fue como lo imagino y todo se lo debía a Naoko y sus historias

En una de la cabañas se encuentran las dos amigas, una se encuentra guardando sus cosas ya que surgio un imprevisto y debe regresar. Mientras que la otra solo se queja y no acepta el que su mejor amiga tommy deba irse

-no quiero

-vamos saku, debes entender

-pero no quiero que me dejes sola-solto sin mas poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-hay saku pero es que mi mama me llamo de emergencia y debo ir- volvió a repetir la azabache ya con cansancio

-esta bien. Mala amiga

-no digas eso saku sabe que te quiero, ademas no debes temer, li y hiraguizawa se quedaran contigo

-ja como si fueran de gran ayuda

- mientras tanto del otra lado del campamento-

Un joven de ojos zafiro se encuentra regañando a su querido primo por su anterior comportamiento

-no debiste tratar a si a dulce saku-chan y lo sabes?

(huy maldito eriol solo me acompañaste para querer corregir mi comportamiento como si fuera mimadre, quie se cree este tont…. Un momento, esperen si soy lento,

Dijo **su dulce saku-chan, **no dudo que sea dulce si es la persona mas maravillosa que conozco.

ALTO ALTO ALTO no debo pensar en eso, lo mas importante es que dijo SU SAKURA)

Pensamientos de eriol

(hay-suspiro de frustración-si que es lento mi querido primo yo tratando de molestarlo y el ni cuenta)

-como que TU SAKURA? Pregunto de forma abrupta y con jucha furia shaoran

Eriol elevo las manos al cielo como si festejara algo mientras dijo

-era hora e que reaccionaras

-ehh, solo lo hiciste por fastidiarme-acusa el castaño apuntándolo con undedo

-yooooo jamas haría eso

-si claro-bufo

-por que no le confiesas de una vez tus sentimientos?

-no se de que hablas-responde el ambarino tratando de sonar indiferente

Cosa que no logra ya que su primo lo conoce mejor que nadie

(umm creo que deberá darle un empujoncito y ya se quien me ayudara muajajaja)

-¿Qué estas planenando?

-ehhh-despertando de sus pensamientos-yo noo nada

-umm tu cara no me da buena espina

-jajaja hablas como si no me conocieras

-a veces creo que no lo hago-suspira con fastido

-bueno volvamos ya los demás deben estarse preocupando

-esta bien

Ya todos juntos regresaron nuevamente alrededor de la fogata, después dela despedida de tomoyo, pero no se dieron cuenta de la desaparición momentánea de eriol y naoko.

Bueno que hacemos?-pregunto rica cansada del silencio

-no se lo que quieran?- comento chiharu que se encontraba recostada en yamazaki-quien intentaba hablar pero no podía al estar su boca tapada con una cinta

-a todos se les cayo una gotita de sudor-

-que tal historias de terror- comento naoko al aparecer de la nada con una linterna alumbrando su rostro haciendo sobresaltar a todos-menos a eriol, aunque nadie lo noto.

-sii esta bien-comentaron todos entusiasmados

-nooo-comento sakura quien se encontraba temblando anticipadamente

-vamos sak será divertido trato de animarla rika

-pe pe per perooo tengo miedo, no me gustan esos cuentos

(la verdad es que **quería mucho a Naoko, hasta que se ponía a relatar esas historias horrible)**

-vamos saku no pasara nada

-ummm de acuerdo

Asi pasaron algunas horas de la noche, entre anécdotas de terror y bromas malintencionadas

Hasta que llego la hora de que cada pareja se dirija a a su respectiva cabaña

-buenos nosotros nos vamos , buenas noches

-buenas noches contestaron todos- al observar como chiharu se llevaba a rastras a un dormida yamazaki

-esos dos si que son raros-comento li

-bueno señoritas las acompaño a su cabaña- dio eriol en forma galante a rika y naoko

-muchas gracias eriol

-ehhh te vas?, ok nos vemos en la cabaña

(hay pero que hombre mas tonto, no la palabra hombre le queda grande)

-umm no creo puesto que tu acompañaras a sakura a su cabaña

-eh y yo por que?

-por que la señorita daidouji se fue y por lo que veo saku o se encuentra en condiciones de ir sola

-ahh pero que fastidio y no tengo porque hacer de niñera

-no se preocupen yo me ire sola, no quiero ser una maolestia para ustedes

-ves ella entiende lo que es

Eriol en un ataque de frustracion se alejo con su primo detrás de uso arboles el peliazul estaba muy enojado

-pero que diablos te pasa?- pregunto de muy mala forma el castaño

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASA A TI? Como vas a tratar a si a sakura si te gusta

-que no me gusta-contesto el ambarino volteando el rostro para que no vea el sonrojo producido

-ya ya ya, la amas da igual

-que no

Eriol suspiro y dijo con resignación y en un tono serio

-mira shaoran ya o eres un niño, y por ende no puedes hacer lo mismo que uno- el castaño estaba por interrumpir pero el ojiazul continua sin darle oportunidad a nada- crees que no me di cuenta?

Crees que molestándola llamaras su atención, y asi se fijara en ti, eso es de niños y yo que creía que eras mas listo, que decepcion.

El ambarino ante su descubrimiento bajo la cabeza

-ahh entonces no estaba equivocado por lo que veo

Ya furioso por ser la burla de su primo decidio contestarle de muy mala manera

-mientras tanto con las chicas-

-estan tardando mucho-comento rika

-capaz ya lo mato-dijo sin mala intecion naoko

Al preocuparse sakura decidio ir tras de ellos para decirle a eriol que no hay necesidad de enojarse con li, pero justo llego en el momento en que shaoran comenzó a gritarle a eriol

-con un demonios eriol te equivocas, que es lo que quieres, sabes que ni loco me fijaría en kinomoto, cual la insistencia en que me lleve bien con ella.

-no mien.. –pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire ante la interrupción de su primo

-que no miento, si le hago esas cosas es porque quiero me divierte el molestarla es tan difícil de entender.

El ojiazul abrió muchos los ojos al ver quien se encontraba detrás de shaoran y estaba por replicar algo, pero el ambarino no lo dejo

(wow parece que se sorprendio, pero ese es el objetivo, no quiero que luego se nade burlando de mis sentimientos)

Por el contrario siguió hablando

-que esperas si es una niña tonta, ingenua, llorona y molesta,

Que se cree que todos queremos ser sus amigos, si nadie la soporta,no se como daidoji esta a su lado.

Ya nuestra joven castaña o pudo soportarlo y de sus ojos esmeraldas empezaron a desbordarse la lagrimas, a la vez que su corazón se contraia

(yo no crei que li me odiara tanto, mas bien yo que tengo un gran aprecio por el, pero veo que solo soy una molestia, y pensar que estoy enamorada de una persona que ni siquiera me quiere como amiga)

Eriol al observar esto no pudo mas

-ya basta shaoran

-basta porque? Por decir la verdad, te sorprendes al escucharme hablar asi?

Con un tono de voz que demostró su decepcion contesto

.no, yo no, pero a ella si- dijo apuntando con la mirada a sakura

Li inmediatamente se dio vuelta y se quizo morir

Sakura se encontraba como asustada con las manos juntas apretando su pecho a la altura del corazón, pero sin atreverse a levantar el rostro

-sak sakur sakura yooo yoo

La verdad es que no sabia que decir por no querer ser la burla de eriol, termino lastimando a la persona mas especial para el

Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza, pero cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba levanto la vista

Y shaoran juro en chino

(oh diablos no por favor sakura, tus ojos no quiero verlos tristes y menos por mi causa)

Intento acercarse mas y tocarla con su mano pero ante ese intento sakura salio corriendo

-DEMONIOS!

-ahora si la has liado-cometno el ojiazul

-TUUUUU –shaoran se dio vuelta inmediatamente- tu porque diablos no me dijiste nada, no me advertiste que ella estaba detrás mio, eres un, eres un

-AHHHH no

Eriol comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos

-1°no me dejaste interrumpirte, y lo intente

2°eres un idiota, pero eso es algo obvio

-no no me interrumpas, que ahora estoy hablando yo- agrego rápidamente antes de que el castaño ose interrumpirlo

3°y que te preocupa de que ella te escuchara,si me estabas diciendo que sakura es molesta y no se que mas,

Hasta que te molestaba que ella quiera llevarse bien contigo.

Asi que tranquilo porque creo que con lo que acaba de oir no intentara acercarse JAMAS a ti

-yo yo yo no quería-susurro

-que no querias que?

-tu lo sabes

-no no lo se-comento divertido eriol

-es tu culpa porque si no me hubieras presionada en que admita lo que siento nunca hiera tenido que decir esas estupideces.

-ahh entonces era mentira todo lo que dijiste- agrego con un deje de inocencia

-ja si tu mejor que nadie lo sabes

.eso es mentira,lo único que se, es que- y comenzó a decir lo siguiente con tono serio y autoritario que no dejaba nada a contradecirlo- si no vas en este mismo instante con sakura y te le declaras, juro que hare tu vida miserable por el resto de tus miserable vida

Silencio de parte del castaño

-me has oído bien

-ettoo si

-jajaja se te ah pegado las manias de sakura- pero es en serio no por nada hice que naoko contara esas historias

-tuuu lo tenias planeado

-jajaja y si no era yo quien

Huy como te odio-comento entre dientes

-yo también te amo primito- empujándolo comento- ahora ve por tu chica y ni se te ocurra regresar si no lo has conseguido

Shaoran comenzó a ir en busca de sakura rogando por que ella lo escuche y deje explicarse por que si no se dejaría de llamar SHAORAN LEE.

A lo lejos escucho como eriol le advirtió

-si la haces llorar juro que te matare

Temblo ante el escalofrio que le recorrio sabia que eriol cumpliría con su palabra.

**Fin del flash back**

-oye amor estas bien? Pregunto preocupada sakura a sentir como su amado shaoran comenzó a temblar

-ehhh

-que si estas bien? Comenzaste a temblar

-ahh es solo que recordé algo

-ahh si y ¿y que fue?

-no nada

-anda dime

-esta bien, recordé las amenazas de eriol y sus castigos

-jajajajaja

-no se de que te ries no es gracioso

-para mi si lo es-comento risueña

-jajaja que graciosa-comento sarcástico- mejor entremos que esta refrescando

-umm llévame

-lo que mi princesa ordene – y si sin mas la levanto en brazos y la llevo a la habitación

-pero shao las cosas

-mañana podremos continuar

-umm te amo

-le dio un pequeño beso- y yo a ti mi cerezo

-podemos seguir viendo las fotos-

-no estas cansada

-nop, todavia no

-ok pero solo un rato mas

Asi volviero a sumergirse en los recuerdos

**Flas back**

Después de tantas vueltas se decidio a entrar y lo que vio, solo lo hizo sentirse mas miserable

Ella se contraba en posición fetal sobre la cama sin taparse por lo cual podría saber fácilmente por sus pequeñas convulsiones que se encontraba llorando,se acerco silenciosamente y pudo escucharla hablar

-por que shaoran? ¿Por qué?

El no entendia nada estaba por hacerse notar pero escucho algo que lo paralizo

-a pesar que te amo e intento acercarme a ti, tu me rechazas, y ahora entiendo la razón, pero igual duele.Y duele mucho

Decia entre sollozos

Decir que se sentía una mierda era poco, en ese momento se quería dar golpes contra la pared por ser tan esupido.

ESPEREN UN MOMENTO QUE SOY LENTO

Ella dijo que ME AMA, a mi

No debo estar soñando

Seguramente eriol me molio al golpes, si eso debe ser

Pero no se que esto es real y ella esta aquí recostado y llorando

Llorando y por mi culpa.

Basta tengo que demostrar ser un LEE

Y como que llamo shaoran lle que no me voy de esta habitación sin haberle dicho mis sentimientos y en lo posible hacer que acepte ser mi novia.

Pero primero lo primero

VALOR

-sakura la parecio o escucharme, por lo que decidi acercarme

-sakura -volvi a llamarla

-ehh¿Qué que haces aquí LEE?

-yo lo lo siento, siento mucho lo que dije, no quería hacerlo

-no no lo sientas, si al fin y al cabo tienes razón

-no es que no lo entiendes, o quería decir esas cosas, todo eso lo dije porque.

-no me interesa saber por que lo dijiste- constesto volteando el rostro hacia otro lado

-dejame explicarte

-no no quiero hacerlo

-por favor no seas testaruda

-ah con que ahora soy eso mas también

-no no es lo que quise decir

-ah no y entonces que?

-por que no te calmas, deja de llorar por favor

-si tanto te molesta VETE

-no no me ire

-pues yo quiero que te vayas

-pues te guste o o me quedare

-VETEEEEE

No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte

-pues no quiero hacerlo

-no lo hare

Y comenzó a llorar nuevamente

-¿Por qué'

-ehh

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-tanto te gusta verme sufrir

Yo nooo, no digas eso

NUNCA digas

-ahh no pues es lo que parece además lo dijiste

.todo lo que dije cuando me escuchaste hablar con eriol es mentira

-no te creo

-NUNCA óyeme bien NUNCA me gusta verte triste, simpre me gustaba verte con una sonrisa y el que estes alegre

-ahh si

-sii.-contesto el ambarino limpiando las lagrimas con sus manos, ya que se había sentado al lado de la castaña, la cual se había sentado ante la aparición de el- y ¿sabes por que?

Ella negó con la cabeza absorta a todo lo demás perdida entre los ojos de el

El junto su frente con la ella y le sonrio mientras de dijo

-por que te amo

-no juegues conmigo murmuro ella

-No lo hago es verdad lo que te digo

-pero pero tu simpre me molestas y te enojs cuando no divertimos

-no es eso, es que me molesta que sea otro el cause esa felicidad en ti, queno sea yo el causante de tus alegrías,odio que otros te ayuden, odio que eriol se haga el galante contigo.

Pero sobretodo me odio a mi mismo por lo egoísta que soy al no querer compartirte, pero es que soy asi, y también por mi estupidez de pensar que tratándote mal llamaria tu atención.

-hay shaoran es verdad

-si sakura siempre ah sido asi, desde un comienzo me cautivaste, y por ello con el paso del tiempo solo me eh enamorado ms de ti. Te amo sa-ku-ra

-yoo yoooo – la verdad no sabia que contestar debo estar en un sueño

-no tienes porque corresponderme, y menos después delo que te hice

Comento al levantarse para irsese sentía decepcionadoy muy triste

-noo espera shaoran por favor

-no sakura no tienes por que sentirte obligada a corresponderme

-pero es que yo

-no sakura tu no

-te podrias callar un momento-grito ya cansada de que no la dejara hablar

-lo lo siento

-si me hubieras dejado explicarme antes, sabrias que yo también te amo shaoran

-lo ves por eso yo no… QUE, que acabas de decir sakura? REPITELO – le exigió rápidamente mientra la tomo por lo brazos

-que yo también te amo shaoran-le contesto sonriendo de una manera dulce

-imposible, de verdad?

-si

-no me mientes?

-no

-segura?

-ummjumm

-no le creo

-creelo

-wow esto no me lo esperaba

-jeje

-no es ninguna broma

-no

-tampoco te estas vengando?

-que no

Pero es que?

-hay ya me estas cansando, que parte no entiendes, creo que mejor me retract…

-noooooo, no esta bien, te creo, pero wow no sabes lo feliz que me haces-la levanto en vuelo y la hizo girar varias veces

-jaja ya bájame

-ahh si lo siento

-no te preocupes

-eh sakura

-si

-yo tengo que preguntarte algo serio

-ok

-yo quería saber si tu quisieras tu sabes

-que

Si tu aceptarías ser mi novia? Le pregunto todo sonrojado

-claro que si-le contesto y lo abrazo

-al separarse se miran tiernamente

Lentamente van acercando sus rostros para unirse en un tierno beso

-sabes que?

-creo que deo agradecerle anaoko por leer esa historias- le dijo al odio con una sonrisa torcida

-ahhh si y ¡por que? Pregunto con inocencia

-por que por culpa de esas historias estas muy asustada, y ademas sola

-aja

Y yo como buen novio tengo el deber de acompañarte toda la noche para que no te asustes

-shaoran- susurro con el rostro todo rojo

-que! soy tu novio y debo cuidarte

-te amo

-y yo a ti mi cerezo

**Fin del flash back**

-sip tienes razón amor

-eh que

-no nada

-ummm no me gusta que me ignores

-jaja solo recordaba, el como me confesaste tus sentimientos

-ummm me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido de otra manera

-pues yo no

-ah no

-no, porque

-por que de ser de otro modo jamas hubieras comenzado a quedarte durante las noches conmigo

-ahh pequeña pervertida

-sabes que no es verdad-dijo toda roja

-jajaja pero es verdad adore pasar tdas esas noches contigo, aunque perdi mucho tiempo convenciendo a Naoko para que los siguiera leyendo, ya que sentía remordimiento por ti

-ahhh eras tuuuu

-ups yo no debi decir nada

-claro siempre estabas de acuerdo en que los leyera debi haberlo imaginado en su momento

-hay amor pero ya no puedes hacer nada

-eso es cierto y de no haber sido asi, no hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo juntos

-sip, encima por las noches

-umm mejor vamos a dormir.¿si?

-ya están cansadas

-ummmjuummm

-bien, hora de dormir mis princesas- descendió hasta su vientre y le dio un pequeño beso- buenas noches princesita-liego se acomodo mejor con su esposa en brazos y con undulce beso-le dijo-descansa mi reina

-descansa mi cielo

Asi se dispusieron a dormir, entregándose a disfrutar de su felicidad.

Pero sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer rendidos en el mundo de los sueños fueron

**Shaoran pov**

-esa noche de hallowen será inolvidable, ya que en ella te dije cuanto te amo, aunque no fue como quería que sucediera,pero aun asi hoy estas en mis brazos y me has hecho tan feliz, , te amo mi sakurita miedosita

Sakura pov

Y si alguien me hubiera preguntando en mi adolescencia que es lo pensaba sobre Naoko hubiera contestado

**QUE QUERIA MUCHO A NAOKO, HASTA QUE SE PONIA A RELATAR ESAS HISTORIAS HORRIBLES**

Pero pensándolo mejor gracias a ella es que estoy aquí donde estoy viviendo feliz junto al hombre que amo

Asi que hoy respondería que quiero a naoko y adoro cuando nos relata esas historias, que hacen que mi amado shaoran deba permanecer mas tiempo a mi lado.

Por que la vida es asi, de todo lo malo hay que encontrar lo bueno

O como yo lo creo sacar provecho.

_**Por que el fin de una historia**_

_**es solo el comienzo de otra**_

bueno primero gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les halla gustado

esto surgio en los recesos de la uni y el cole, aunque no me quedo muy bien, pero espero poder mejorar.

cualquier critica es bienvenida.

Besos

Pásenla lindo

Att. eve


End file.
